I bought some cheese pizzas for the party. Then, I bought $3$ vegetable pizzas. I bought $10$ pizzas for the party. How many cheese pizzas did I buy?
Answer: $ \begin{aligned}&{?} \text{ cheese pizzas}\\ +&\underline{ {3} \text{ veggie pizzas}}\\ =&{10} \text{ pizzas}\end{aligned}$ $7$ cheese pizzas